Tu hermana
by DualSoul
Summary: ¿Qué creen que pasa cuando te gusta la hermana menor de tu mejor amiga?
1. Deseos

-Dale, mirá lo que es, no da más de lo buena que está.

-Quinn, ¿te podés calmar? Te recuerdo que todavía sigue siendo mi hermana.

Revoleo los ojos, cansada, hastiada y encaprichada. Me gusta su hermana desde el primer momento en que la vi. Bueno, no, mejor dicho desde la noche de cumpleaños de mi amiga, Santana, cuando apareció, tarde, aún vestida con su uniforme del colegio y de la mano de un chico con cara de bobo. Ambos venían acelerados, ella tenía el pelo un poco revuelto y el uniforme mal colocado.

Desde ese día se me metió en la cabeza una idea que aún no puedo sacarme: la quiero en mi cama.

Lo decidí y empecé a actuar en consecuencia a eso y es lo que vine a contarles acá.

**Cumpleaños de Santana**

Son las diez y media de la noche, estoy en la fiesta que da mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños. Voy por el tercer vaso de cerveza y prefiero mantenerme acá sentada, hablando con nuestros amigos a intentar pararme y pasar vergüenza. Un poco me aburro, si bien todos conversamos, cada tanto ellos se enfocan en sus parejas y yo quedo aislada. En uno de esos momentos estoy cuando la puerta se abre y entra Rachel, la hermana cinco años menor de Santana. Va al ante último año del colegio, y está muy pero que muy buena.

La poca luz no ayuda pero alcanzo a distinguirla, sus piernas largas, una pollera corta, una camisa por fuera de la pollera, con la corbata más suelta de lo que debe usarla para ir al colegio. Sin embargo, lo que más me llama la atención es la mirada que tiene. Por un momento siento que logra atravesar toda la habitación y meterse adentro mío. Ok, no es el mejor pensamiento para tener en medio de una fiesta. Y con la hermana menor de tu amiga. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya siento como me empiezo a mojar, al ritmo en que su lengua lame su labio inferior. Y cuando creo que ya no puedo estar más caliente, se lo muerde, con desdén, como si supiera que todos ahí desean cogerla y no le interesa, no le importa para nada.

-Al fin llegás! ¿Dónde estabas?

Santana me devuelve a la realidad. A la fría realidad. ¿En serio acabo de mojarme pensando en Rachel? Por dios, necesito sexo urgente. Sexo violento y con ella. Necesito meterme debajo de su pollera y chuparla hasta queOK no.

-Perdóóón Santy, se me hizo tarde, tenía que ayudar a Finn con su tarea. –El cara de bobo sonríe, sonríe como diciendo "Si, claro, una tarea que consistía en chuparmela". – Feliz cumple, linda!

Rachel se le tira encima a Santana y se quedan un rato abrazadas, mientras Finn va a servirse algo y yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ellas.

-¡Quinn! Hacía mucho que no te veía por acá – Rach se me acerca velozmente, tanto que no puedo ni prepararme mentalmente para todo lo que siento ahora, teniéndola pegada a mi cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos contra los míos, su respiración en mi cuello.

-Hola hermosa, te extrañé un montón! –Ella sonríe contra mí y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Pobre Rach, no debe ni imaginar la descarga directa al clítoris que me dio.

-Sos re mala, me tenías súper abandonada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tenés toda la razón, pero ya estoy acá, toda para vos.- Toda, y no te imaginas cuanto. Bueno, eso obviamente no se lo digo, pero lo pienso.

-Eso me encanta. –Dice abrazándome nuevamente, más fuerte que antes. – ¿Me das un poco?.- Me señala el vaso y la miro desconfiada.

-¿No sos muy chiquita vos para tomar esto? Tu hermana me mataría.

-Daale, Quinn, ¿Chiquita? Ni te imaginas las cosas que hago, un vaso de cerveza no me va a matar.

Ok, ¿Dijo lo que creo que acaba de decir? Todos la oyeron, ¿No? De todas formas, antes de que pueda responder ya me sacó el vaso y se acomodó arriba mío. Por el movimiento su pollera quedó más levantada y yo aprovecho para, casualmente, acariciarle la pierna hasta el límite de la tela. Ella rápidamente entra en conversaciones con los demás y todo pasa desapercibido. Mis caricias, mi excitación y yo.

O eso creía, porque al fondo de la habitación está Santana, mirándome fijamente. Y por lo que entiendo, más que enojada está excitada.

La fiesta sigue, vaso tras vaso, todos estamos bastante complicados ya, bailamos erráticamente.

-Se te veía entretenida con Rach encima de tuyo, Q.

-¿Qué decís San? Estás ebria.

-Si, claro, y a vos te gustan los hombres.

-Ni en sueños.

-¿Entonces? Confesá, dale, te vi, te conozco.

-Bueno, si, no sé si fue por el tiempo que no la ví o qué, pero casi me muero. Me encanta.

-Dios, cómo te conozco! Ni se te ocurra, si? Debe ser virgen y todo!

-Ay dale San, ¿De verdad crees que es virgen? ¿No viste como llegó hoy?

-Es obvio que estaba apurada porque llegaba tarde, habrá venido corriendo.

Si, claro. Corriendo. La gente no ve lo que no quiere ver, ¿Verdad?.

La fiesta ya terminó y estoy llevando en brazos a Rach, la acuesto despacio y me alejo para observarla. Ahora la camisa está prácticamente desabrochada y sobresalen sus pechos entre la corbata. Dios, quiero arrancársela con la boca. Besarle la panza, el ombligo que me mira incitándome. Me siento en la cama y le acaricio las piernas hasta llegar al borde de la pollera. Miro hacia la puerta, no hay nadie, sólo se oye el silencio. Vuelvo la vista a ella. Muevo apenas mi mano hacia arriba, sólo un poco. Y un poco más. Tiene la piel más suave que recuerdo. Sigo subiendo hasta llegar a tocar la tela de su ropa interior. Y está mojada. Mi corazón se acelera, desbocado, mi pecho sube y baja, me corre una electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Dejo la mano quieta hasta volver a tranquilizarme. Ella se remueve apenas cuando yo empiezo a rozarla con mis dedos, muy suavemente. Acaricio su clítoris, lo presiono. Rach se agita y de su boca se escapa un gemido casi silencioso. Sé que debería salir de este cuarto pero no puedo. Deslizo mi mano un poco mas abajo y siento toda la tela húmeda. A punto estoy de correrle la ropa interior y meter un dedo para sentirla, pero escucho un ruido que me devuelve a la realidad: estoy en la pieza de Rach, hermana menor de mi mejor amiga, cinco años menor que yo, tocándola mientras duerme. Finalmente me levanto y me voy.

-¿Qué hacías? Tardaste mucho.

-Tu hermana pesa más de lo que recordaba me costó llevarla a su habitación.

-Si, creció mucho este último tiempo. ¿Dormís acá conmigo? No tengo ganas de armar la otra cama.

-Si, no hay problema.

Santana está ya acostada, como es verano y hace calor, apenas está tapada con una sabana que dejó en la mitad de su cadera. Sus piernas se enroscan y puedo ver la misma piel suave de Rach. El vientre plano es algo que siempre me fascinó de Santy, ahora marcado levemente por los abdominales. Ella me mira divertida y tiene sentido, observándola me quedé a medio desvestir.

-¿Qué pasa, también te gusto yo?

-Siempre me gustaste vos.

-Uf, estoy demasiado ebria para esa confesión, Q.

Termino de sacarme el jean y me subo a la cama en ropa interior, gateando hasta llegar a ella.

-San, estoy muy caliente, no puedo más, por favor, tocame.

-¿Qué?

-Que me toques.

-Si, Q, ya escuché, muy normal tu petición, ¿A todas tus amigas les pedís el mismo favor?

Sé que esa reacción sólo es porque está nerviosa. Desde que me conoce quiere estar conmigo pero yo siempre la esquive. Así que me acerco a su cuello y empiezo a darle besos, a los cuales no se resiste.

-Dale, Q, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No te parece obvio?

La destapo por completo y voy bajando lentamente mi cuerpo hasta quedar sobre el de ella. Cuando nuestras piernas se tocan, automáticamente pienso en las piernas de Rach. Y me caliento más.

-No sé como haces, pero me excitas demasiado rápido rubia.

A esta altura ya está entregada y me agarra con fuerza de mi cabello. Enreda sus dedos en mis cortos mechones y me tira la cabeza hacia atrás, está desatada. Me besa el cuello, lo lamé, muerde mi oreja mientras nuestros cuerpos tienen su propia lucha. Mi sexo frotándose contra el de ella, haciéndola gemir en mi oído.

-Qué fácil que sos, Santy.

-Callate, rubia, o te dejo así.

Sé que no lo haría, pero desliza su mano adentro de mi tanga y ya no puedo hablar. Estoy tan mojada que pienso que sus dedos se van a perder ahí adentro.

-Por amor de Dios, Q. ¿Todo esto es por mi hermana?

La palabra mágica. Su hermana. Y mi cabeza vuela lejos, mi cuerpo ama a la persona que está ahora en mi mente: Rach. Acaricio todo el cuerpo de Santana, la rasguño, la desnudo y después de chuparle los pezones, bajo a chupar su clítoris. Todo pasa muy rápido, y mientras ella gime acá, en mi mente está gimiendo Rach, la estoy cogiendo a ella con todas mis ganas y se siente genial. Y cuando Santana y yo acabamos, sólo confirmo la decisión a la que llegué hace horas: necesito a Rach en mi cama. Y la necesito pronto.


	2. Sueños húmedos

Me despierto en medio de la noche, desorientada. Un golpe tras la puerta me alerta. Miro la cama y sonrío recordando el sexo con Santana. De nuevo otro golpe, esta vez más insistente.

-¿Qué pasa Raaach?- Pregunta una Santana somnolienta. Del otro lado se escucha su voz entrecortada por el alcohol y el sueño, oírla fue suficiente para que mi clítoris comenzara a latir.

- Perdón Santi, pero hay un bicho en el baño y no me animo a pasar.- La cara de fastidio de Santana era terrible y yo solo quiero ayudarla. Me visto y salgo a buscarla.

Yo te ayudo, viste como es tu hermana, se durmió y no hay quien la levante.- Pronuncio sonriendo, tendiéndole mi mano que agarra rápidamente, pegando todo su cuerpo a mí para caminar juntas hacia el baño. Esta asustada, se le nota y por un momento me siento culpable, ella no sabe que el verdadero peligro soy yo.

Entramos al baño y cierro la puerta.

- A ver, ¿Dónde está el maldito que te hizo poner así? - La veo buscar por todos lados con la mirada, pero ciertamente no se observa ningún bicho a simple vista.

-Ay no, ¡Dios! Se debe haber ido volando, no sabes era un asco.

-¿Tanto escándalo y no había nada? - La miro levantando una ceja, inquisidora. Bueno, y también desnudándola en mi mente.

-No, te juro Quinn, no sé donde estará pero me dio mucho miedo.

-Bueno, tranquila, ¿Querés que me quede?

-Si, porfi, me quiero bañar a ver si se me va este mareo horrible y si no te molesta podés vigilar que no aparezca.- No puedo creer que ella sea capaz de creer que me puede molestar vigilarla mientras está desnuda. En realidad sólo pienso en que deje de hablar y se saque la ropa ya. La quiero desnuda y mojada.

Le respondo que sí con la cabeza, le abro la canilla de la ducha haciendo como si me tapara los ojos para no verla desnudarse, sin embargo, a través del espejo puedo ver como cae su bombacha a lo largo de sus piernas dejando su sexo a la vista. Y creo que voy a morir. Se tambaleaba tratando de sacarse la remera y ahí está, lista para bañarse y yo lista para acabar.

Me da la mano pidiendo que la ayude a entrar en la ducha, el contacto con su piel caliente me hace temblar.

-Tengo miedo de caerme.- Pongo con firmeza mi mano en su cintura y le aseguro que no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo.

Gira la cabeza, cambiando de lado su pelo oscuro y mirándome, penetrándome con esos ojos enormes. Y sin darme tiempo a nada, me besa. No sé por qué lo hace pero no pienso detenerla.

-Vení. -Dice eso y mi ropa cae al suelo en el mismo instante. Entro en la ducha llena de vapor y llena de su cuerpo. La agarro con firmeza de la nuca y la beso. Me habla al oído:

-Quiero que me hagas gritar como a mi hermana.- Mi cabeza no entiende qué pasa pero mi cuerpo va primero, reacciona sólo y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy dándola vuelta y abrazando todo su cuerpo. Mis pechos pegados a su espalda, mi sexo en su cola que atrevidamente apreta y refriega contra mí. Le rozo apenas sus pezones con mis dedos y rápidamente se ponen firmes, cada vez más duros a medida que le muerdo el cuello. En un arrebato de pasión se da vuelta y me empuja contra la pared. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo rasguñándolo hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Me agarra con fuerza del cabello y siento que puedo acabar ahora mismo, justo ahora cuando me tira la cabeza hacia atrás para besar mis pechos, lamer mis pezones, morderlos.

Estoy extasiada, todo mi cuerpo vibra por ella, su mano corre a través de mi piel y ahora sus dedos me están penetrando con violencia.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, la saco de adentro mío y empiezo a besar todo su cuerpo, la recorro con mi lengua hasta llegar a su vientre donde con pequeños mordiscos la hago gemir, acercándome a su sexo lentamente. No necesito tocarla para saber que está empapada, disfruto mirándola y ella con sus ojos me pide a gritos que la coja. No pienso hacerla tan fácil, necesito escucharla, que lo desee tanto que las palabras salgan de su garganta sin pensarlo. Beso su entrepierna, recorro cada parte mientras sostengo sus manos lejos de mi cuerpo y lejos del suyo. La tengo atrapada y su ansiedad crece al ritmo de su excitación. Su sexo está brilloso, su clítoris hinchado pareciera que fuese acabar con el primer contacto de mi lengua.

-Tocame.- Susurra entre gemidos.

-¿Cómo?.- Le respondo simulando no haberla entendido.

-Tocame ya!.- Me grita fuera de si. Al verla no puedo evitar mojarme, siento como me desbordo y mi liquido empieza a mojar mis piernas. Respondiendo a sus suplicas, comienzo a chuparle el clítoris como si fuera el ultimo día de mi vida. La otra mano la introdujo despacio por detrás, en su sexo. Comienza con la misma progresión que su hermana, su respiración se transforma en gemidos cada vez más altos, por un instante temo que se despierte Santana y me asesine, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo parar. Miro a Rachel, desde abajo, desde su humedo sexo en mi boca y necesito hacerla acabar, sentir como se viene en mi, tragar todo lo que tenga para darme. Me rasguña la espalda y tira con fuerza mi pelo, apoyada contra la pared ya no sabe de donde agarrarse y confia en mi.

-Quinn, Quinn, Quinnnn.- Repite mi nombre con tanta sensualidad que estoy por acabar sólo viendo esta imagen. Estamos cerca del final, lo noto en sus piernas apretando con fuerza mi cabeza, no puede más y se deja ir en un grito final que despierta todos mis sentidos.

-¡QUINN!.- Abombada miro a todos lados, sentada de golpe en la cama. ¿Qué? No entiendo esta realidad, ¿Dónde estoy?. Santana me mira desde el otro lado de la cama. - ¿Estás bien? No parabas de moverte.

-Ssi. Si. – Ahora lo entiendo todo y no puedo evitar dejarme caer en la cama, abatida. Todo fue un sueño. Un intenso sueño.


	3. La amiga

Habían pasado quince días. Quince lentos días desde que pudo acariciar el sexo de Rachel mientras dormía. También quince días en los que se había tocado cada noche recordando ese sueño. Dos semanas en las que la rubia se había abocado a su carrera para no pensar tanto en la hermana de su amiga. Quinn estudiaba literatura y en general, eso ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo. También era la razón por la que tenía una amplia imaginación para verse junto a Rachel en cualquier situación.

Ding.

La ventana del chat de facebook la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Santana Lopez**

Adiviná cuál de todas tus mejores amigas consiguió salir con la rubia más sexy del condado

**Quinn Fabray**

Hasta donde sé yo no acepté ninguna cita con vos, lamento desilusionarte.

**Santana Lopez**

No me hagas reir que con vos ni cita necesité

**Quinn Fabray**

Bueno eh, te calmás.

Así que te dijo que sí?

La drogaste?

**Santana Lopez**

Estoy tan feliz que no me afecta en nada tu envidia

Como sea, necesito que vengas a cuidar a mi hermana y sus amigas.

**Quinn Fabray**

No son bastante grandecitas ya?

Aunque si también puedo cogermela..

**Santana Lopez**

TE MATO Q FABRAY

**Quinn Fabray**

Besarla?

Tocarla?

ALGO?

**Santana Lopez**

Estás desquiciada, necesitás sexo urgente pero NO con mi hermana

Dale venís o no?

**Quinn Fabray**

Ok, me baño y voy pero sólo para ver a tu hermana.

**Santana Lopez**

Sisi, Fabray, como sea, vení.

Quinn saltó de la silla, agarró una toalla al vuelo y salió apurada al baño. Veinte minutos después estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de los Berry-Lopez. La recibió una Santana aún más apurada que ella.

-Dios, ¿No querías tardar un poco más? Bueno, las chicas ya tienen que estar por llegar, me voy porque no quiero hacerla esperar en la primer salida. Ojo con lo que haces y gracias.

Y para cuando Quinn quiso decir algo, ya estaba sola. Cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina. Con un vaso de cerveza caminó hasta el living. ¿Podía ser que todo el ambiente oliera a Rachel? Su sexo palpitó de sólo pensarla y sus pasos se desviaron hasta la pieza de ella. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no le importó. El cuarto de Rachel era de una típica adolescente, una bastante desordenada. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó, dió pequeños saltos imaginando como sería rebotar mientras le tocaba todo el cuerpo. Estiró su brazo y atrajo hacia sí la almohada. La abrazó, inspiró profundo su perfume y gimió. Sin darse cuenta una de sus manos ya estaba bajando en dirección a su sexo.

-Holaa, ¿Hay alguien?

La voz de Rachel la hizo bajar a la realidad en un segundo. Dejó la almohada y salió rapido de la habitación.

-Hola Rach, sólo estoy yo.- Sonriendo se encontró con ella y sus amigas en el living. Todas vestidas con el uniforme.-

-Ayy, hola Quinn, no sabía que ibas a venir, ¿Por qué estás solo vos?.- El abrazo posiblemente duró más de lo que debería, le resultaba dificil separarse de ese cuerpo.-

-Yo tampoco, tu hermana me pidió que viniera porque ella tenía que salir. ¿Van a merendar?

-No nos presentas a tu amiga, Rach?.- Esta vez la que habló fue una colorada que tenía los ojos fijos en Quinn. Y esos ojos tenían fuego en su interior.

Rachel se removió incomoda en el abrazo. Se alejo un poco pero agarró posesivamente la mano de la rubia antes de responderle a su amiga.

-Si, perdón, chicas ella es Quinn, en realidad es amiga de Santy. Q, ellas son Mercedes, Tina y Marley.

-Sentate con nosotras, Quinn, mientras Rach nos hace la merienda, quiero conocerte más.- La colorada, Marley, volvió a hablar, mientras le hacía un lugar en el sillón.-

-Si a vos te parece bien Rach..

-Si Q, no hay problema, andá, yo voy a buscar algo para comer porque muero.- Sin embargo la cara de Rachel no decía lo mismo. Quinn se acercó al sillón sintiendose deborada a cada paso que daba.-

-Así que.. Vos sos amiga de Santy, y ¿Te gustan las mujeres como a ella?

-Nena, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Recién la conocés.- Quinn miraba la interacción entre Marley y Mercedes, cual partido de tennis.-

-Ayy, qué sensible, ni que le hubiera preguntado qué le gusta en la cama, ¿No?- Habló clavándole la mirada a Quinn, y haciéndole una radiografía visual.-

-Ehm, bueno, creo que voy a ir con Rach a ayudarla. -Hizo el intento de pararse pero la mano de la colorada la detuvo.-

-Está bien, perdón, contanos a qué te dedicás, ¿Querés?

Quinn asintió dudosa, sin embargo a partir de ese momento se relajó y pudieron pasar casi toda la tarde charlando. Una merienda entre risas y miradas cruzadas. De Rachel hacia Quinn, de Marley hacia Quinn, de ambas mirando mal a la otra y de Quinn divertida, que sólo podía mirar a la morocha.

Después de la merienda llegaron los padres de su amiga, así que acompañada por Rachel fue hacia la puerta para regresar a su hogar.

-Estuvo divertido hoy, Q, deberías venir más seguido.- Sonriendo se acercó y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de la rubia quien la abrazó y la atrajo más hacia sí. Cosquillas era poco para describir lo que sentía, quizás una manada de mariposas en el estomago estaba más cerca.

Todo en Rachel le parecía hermoso, el perfume de su piel, la suavidad de su cuerpo, la forma en que encajaban cuando se abrazaban. El pelo acariciándole la cara, los labios apoyados en su mejilla. Ella.

Se separaron con lentitud, Quinn estaba segura de que acababa de pasar algo que ambas sintieron, y las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena le dieron un indicio de que así era.


	4. Impulsos

Tic tac.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, hacia sólo media hora que me había despertado y ya estaba con mi café cotidiano más los apuntes que debía repasar. La lectura, que hablaba de un amor imposible, me transportó rápidamente al living de San, donde comencé a sospechar que algo en Rach se había modificado. Frente a las constantes insinuaciones de Marley, ella respondía irritada y siempre parecía incómoda. Los encuentros entre nosotras tres se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Al fin, después de horas de insomnio, pude conectar secuencias y entendí todo.

Entendí que no eran casualidades, junto con Rach formábamos parte de un plan para... ¿conquistarme? Pensé que tal vez era mi mente retorcida, pero pude confirmar mis sospechas una noche en la que San y yo nos habíamos propuesto ver una película. Hacía rato que teníamos conversaciones pendientes y me estuvo contando sus encuentros y desencuentros amorosos durante horas Tuvimos que hacer una breve pausa porque Rach le pidió que la llevara a comprar helado. Yo me quedé en la cocina viendo como explotaban los pochoclos. Entonces sentí una mano en mi cintura, me sobresaltó, desconocía que hubiera alguien más en la casa. Cuando me dí vuelta me encontré con la boca de Marley a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos penetraban mis labios mientras con se mordía el suyo. La visión más sexy que recuerdo haber visto, ella aún con su uniforme, la pollera cuadrille más subida de lo permitido, su camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata que se hacía lugar entre sus pechos. Juro que no quise dejarme llevar pero tenía esa energía tan sexual a su alrededor que cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos contra la puerta de la cocina, besándonos desenfrenadamente. Mis manos no me alcanzaban para recorrer su cuerpo, me perdía en su cintura subiendo a apretar sus pechos. Cuando bajé con mis labios por su cuello, sus dedos se clavaron en mi cabeza y me tiró del pelo, gimiendo. Nuestras piernas se mezclaban, presionando nuestros sexos que ya intuía mojados.

-Quinn, ¡llegamos! ¿Dónde estás? -La voz de Santana me devolvió a la tierra en un segundo. Fue tan brusco que sentí como toda la sangre abandonaba de golpe mi cuerpo.

-A.. Acá San.-Apenas pude hablar, separándome del cuerpo caliente de Marley, que me observaba con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Todavía seguía apoyada contra la puerta, con su ropa desarreglada.- ¿Qué haces? Disimulá un poco, Mar!

Ella simplemente sonrió y se alejó de la puerta en el mismo momento en que Rachel y Santana aparecían por ella. Y a pesar de que me puse a terminar de hacer los pochoclos, creo que toda la situación fue demasiado evidente, a juzgar por la cara de aprobación de San y la ..¿desilusión? de Rach.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré sola con Rachel en la cocina. Habíamos terminado tarde la noche de películas con San y no pude dormir el resto del tiempo. Al final, a las siete de la mañana fui a buscar algo para comer y acá estaba, quieta en la puerta observando como la pequeña morocha se preparaba su desayuno, vestida con un tierno pijama de puntitos rojos.

-Quinn! Qué susto, ¿Qué hacés parada ahí? -Dice después de darse la vuelta para ir a la heladera y descubrirme.

-Perdón Rach, recién me levanto, no pude dormir muy bien. ¿Vos? .-Me adentro en la cocina y tras agarrar una taza, vuelco dos cucharadas de café y pongo a calentar la pava eléctrica.

-Yo tampoco logré descansar, Marley estaba exageradamente intensa y se fue como a las tres de la mañana. ¿Querés azucar?-Me ofreció el tarro que tenía en su mano.-

-Si, gracias.- Lo agarro y por un segundo nuestros dedos se rozan, nuestras miradas se chocan y me es imposible apartar los ojos de los suyos. Finalmente, ella rompe el contacto y se va con su taza a la mesa.-Sobre Marley..

-Está bien, no tenés que darme explicaciones.-Me siento frente a ella, ya con mi café hecho.-

-Pero quiero. Es tu amiga y no debería haberme dejado llevar así, la verdad es que tengo ciertos problemas para controlar mis..-Paseo con mis ojos por la estancia, tratando de escapar de los suyos- Mis impulsos sexuales. Después de la relación con Emma, decidí darme un gran respiro del amor, y ahora siento como si ya no supiera diferenciar entre lo que deseo realmente y lo que no. De todas maneras no sé por qué estoy contandote esto, sos chiquita.-Sonrío para quitarle hierro al asunto, y ella me responde con una sonrisa aún más grande y hermosa. Y claro, tirándome con una galletita.-

-¡No soy chiquita!

-Tu pijama no parece decir lo mismo..-Sonríe avergonzada y sus cachetes toman un rosa furioso que me impulsan a querer besarla toda.-

-Bueno, me alegra que sientas la confianza como para contarme algo así. Y ya que te abriste, me gustaría decirte que no te veo para nada con alguien como Marley. Es mi amiga y la quiero, pero reconozco que en sus relaciones es fría, estratégica y manipuladora.

-Podés quedarte tranquila que no es ella quien me importa de verdad.-Llevo la taza a mis labios para escudarme tras ella, luego de dejar caer tal declaración. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Y cuando está por decir algo..-

-¡Dios, que sed tengo!.-Santana aparece en la cocina, con más cara de dormida que de despierta- ¿A vos no se te está haciendo tarde para el colegio?

-Uy, si, ni me había percatado, gracias San.- Se levantó en un suspiro y tras saludarnos, desapareció de nuestro campo de visión.

-Yo también me iré, tengo que pasar por casa a buscar los libros e ir a la facu, nos vemos más tarde?

-Claro que sí, estudiá mucho Quinny.


End file.
